


One Sunny Day

by Nununununu



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Peace, Post-Canon, Reunions, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: After a long and peaceful life, Laurent passes on.Damen is waiting for him on the other side.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62
Collections: Afterlife Flash Exchange





	One Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> For HandmaidenOfHorror :)
> 
> A companion fic of sorts is here [Fulfilment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092365).

There is darkness.

And then, there comes the sensation of his lover’s hands cupping his face. Laurent opens his eyes, or tries to – it seems he can’t yet. Everything seems strange; his body not as he remembers it. He had been lying in the bed they used to share in the palace, feeling the weight of age and gravity upon his frail form. The warmth of sunlight on his tired skin from the open windows and the smell of springtime flowers in the breeze.

He’d never expected to live so long or so peacefully, but he had – _they_ had – although that peace had been won at a cost. But, decades since the enmity between Akelios and Vere ended, Laurent could look forward to stepping into his lover’s arms again, and leave the world behind him without regret.

Those arms close around him now, a broad hand sifting through his hair to cover the back of his head gently – so gently. For all the years between the end of Damen’s lifetime and Laurent’s own, Laurent had never forgotten just how gentle Damen could be with him.

It had ceased being a surprise after a while.

Burying his face in his lover’s shoulder, Laurent clings onto him in return. Damen feels so tall, so powerful and sturdy and _true_ , his lover’s form after death returned to its prime. Laurent can feel his own body changing as if to meet it, his shoulders rising, his spine straightening, all the aches of old age smoothing out until it’s as if they never were.

Never mind that he’s dead – he feels as if he could take Damen’s hand and run and run with him and not stop.

_Laurent,_ He almost hears Damen’s voice say, that beloved, familiar voice, the tone of it full of wonder and longing and joy, _I’ve been waiting for you._

_And here I am._

Closing his hand – strong and youthful now, with no shake left to his fingers – around his lover’s shoulder, Laurent draws Damen down to kiss him, and feels a small shock go through the other man, and then Damen is kissing him fiercely in return.

_Laurent, Laurent,_ Laurent can hear him saying between kisses, clearer and clearer now. The movements of his lover’s mouth against his own seem to clarify something deep with him, restoring some essential part that had been missing since Damen’s death.

Although Laurent no longer needs to indulge in such a thing as breathing, he gasps.

“Damen,” His lover’s name falls out of his mouth and he truly can hear it, just as he can truly hear Damen answering in reply,

“Laurent,” Damen presses kisses to Laurent’s forehead, his cheeks, “You’re ready now, aren’t you.”

Ready to find out what happens in this new phase of existence; ready to move forwards with whatever comes next.

“I am,” Laurent senses his lover smile.

“Then,” One more kiss, this time to his lips, and then Damen is pulling back just a few inches, “Will you look at me?”

“ _Always_ ,” Smiling, Laurent opens his eyes.


End file.
